User talk:Mikeofborg
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, Mikeofborg! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Q (Junior)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 2011-02-06T08:15:02 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. STO Please note that we are not a wiki for Star Trek Online, as it is not canon. We might note some major information about the major characters or other significant things from the game in the appropriate Apocrypha section of an article, but we do not note the mere appearance of something in the game. We also do not note something that "many fans" believe unless it is well documented(with the citation included in the reference) and, again, pertains to something major and not just the mere appearance of something.--31dot 09:49, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Your citation needs to be from someone who works on the game explaining why the change was made, not what users may want. Also, your opinion that the STO spacedock looked similar to the ST:XI one isn't encyclopedic, since they didn't look exactly the same. - 10:54, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Once again, your cite contains nothing from a forum member that is part of the "cryptic studios team" explaining the change, and even if there was, the link would have to point to the correct page, not just the tread. Without such a citation, the information can't remain in the article. - 11:47, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Memory Beta and Star Trek Online You seem to be quite familiar with the new game, and I'd like to suggest that you check out Memory Beta, our sister wiki. There is a dearth of editors there that are familiar with STO, and your contributions and knowledge may significantly help out. This discussion should give you some ideas as to how the citation style there works (information is linked directly to the mission/etc that it comes from, rather than just the game as a whole). -- sulfur 12:04, February 13, 2011 (UTC) CBS and Star Trek Online developers On Archduk3's talk page, you made the comment: :The developers have specifically stated in videos, interviews, and forum posts that CBS has plans for a future series/movie involving the 25th Century and the stories put forth inside Star Trek Online. Can you give links to these specific videos, interviews, and forum posts that discuss this information? Just post the list of them here. And right to the forum post, not just the thread, unless you also note exactly which post in the thread you are referring to. -- sulfur 17:24, February 17, 2011 (UTC)